


Remake the World With Me

by HiddenObscurial



Series: Grindeldore One Shots [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Summer of 1899
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenObscurial/pseuds/HiddenObscurial
Summary: “I don’t want to just sit around in twenty years’ time and read about a history we had no say in. I want to have a part in it.”-One-shot I wrote from a prompt on tumblr!





	Remake the World With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from hannahtheshipper on tumblr: First kiss one-shot set in 1899
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading :)

Albus sat on the ground in his room, a book about magical history in his hands. At his desk, Gellert sat with his legs propped up on the desk, twirling his wand between his fingers while holding up a book in his other. It was almost a daily ritual for them - scouring page after page for any information that could lead them to the Hallows. 

Albus sighed and stretched out his stiff shoulders. 

“Have you found anything interesting?” Gellert asked, looking up. The sunlight streaming in from the window in front of his desk made Gellert’s platinum blond hair glint, and Albus couldn’t help but notice how perfectly chiselled his pale features looked in the light. 

“Not yet,” Albus replied. “It’s mostly just the usual history - the origins of magic, founding of Hogwarts, the Salem witch trials, that kind of thing.” 

Gellert shrugged lazily, turning his attention back to his book. “These writers have really managed to repeat each others’ words a thousand times instead of finding actual new events to write about; they aren’t the brightest lot, are they.” 

Albus got up and stood behind Gellert’s chair, chuckling. “No, they aren’t. But you have to agree, it _is_ interesting reading about magical history. Although, sometimes I do wish it were more interesting than just witches and wizards being burnt at the stake and hiding all the ways they broke the Statute of Secrecy.” 

Gellert finally looked up. “Do you ever think about what it’d be like, if we didn’t have to hide from the muggles?” 

Albus took a moment to consider it, and his thoughts drifted to Ariana, and her uncontrollable magic. It had been years, but he still distinctly remembered the muggle boys who had attacked Ariana, and the things they had shouted at her: _“Stay away from our town, witch! We’d have you burnt at the stake; you’re lucky that’s illegal now!”_

Never once in his life had he ever dreamt that the magical world could be anything but what he knew it as - a secret world, kept out of sight of all muggles. He had grown up mastering memory charms to cover up any accidental magic Ariana did while playing in the yard, but now, he realised, in world where they did not have to hide, he wouldn’t need to have run after Ariana all those years when she got out of the house. 

Perhaps Ariana wouldn’t have developed, well, whatever she had, at all.

“Just imagine, Albus. Without the Statute of Secrecy, we’d be free. We wouldn’t have to live in this constant fear that someone would see our magic. Magic is a gift; it isn’t something we should hide,” Gellert continued. “And just imagine, the amount of progress we could make in the world, with muggle invention and magic combined! Magical geniuses like you and I, we could create such amazing things. The world could be ours, Albus!” 

Albus turned his words over. From the way he said it, Albus could tell that the thought had been on Gellert’s mind for some time. 

“I do wish that could be true, but... We’re just us. Brilliant as we are, I doubt we can change anything - the Statute has been in place for centuries. No matter what we do, even if we get some important role in the Ministry when we’re older, the Ministry is stubborn; they won’t just change a rule this important,” Albus said slowly. 

Gellert took his legs off the desk and stood up, facing Albus. 

“But what about a revolution? An uprising, against the Ministry. Our power and charm combined, we’d be unstoppable. Albus, I don’t want to just sit around in twenty years’ time and read about a history we had no say in. I want to have a part in it.” 

Suddenly he was right in front of him, and Albus could feel his friend’s warm breath on his face. 

“I want to _make_ history.”

The passion, the conviction those words were delivered with sent a shiver down Albus’ spine. With Gellert so close to him, he could see his mismatched eyes in full detail, up to the little flakes of black in his clear blue eye. His eyes gleamed with an intensity Albus had never seen in him before. 

“I do too, Gellert,” Albus found himself saying. “We’ll do it. Together.” 

Suddenly, Gellert closed the gap between them, and his warm lips were pressed against Albus’. Albus gasped, surprised, his eyes widening as he almost stumbled backwards. 

And then, the dam broke - all the want that had been building up since the day he had met Gellert exploded throughout his body, and he melted into the kiss, reaching out to pull Gellert closer to him. One of Gellert’s hands buried itself in his curls, while the other wrapped itself around his body, Gellert’s firm grip around Albus keeping him steady.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing hard, their faces flushed. Gellert’s eyes remained locked on Albus’, watching him almost hungrily. 

“Albus,” Gellert breathed. “Just imagine; the two of us, we’ll go down in history together as remake this world.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me any prompts on my [tumblr](https://hiddenobscurial.tumblr.com)!


End file.
